


Better To Be Blunt

by drbubblegum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, drunk smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drbubblegum/pseuds/drbubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally finally finally, with the help of some liquid courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better To Be Blunt

He’s drunk, he knows he’s drunk, even if his face didn’t burn and he couldn’t hear his own laughter booming around him. It isn’t the first time they’ve been out like this, to get a beer after a Saturday practice. Hell, they managed to survive the whole summer trip with old man Nekomata without getting alcohol poisoning, this isn’t a  _new_  situation for Keishin.

It’s just the first time Takeda’s switched sides of the booth, sitting next to him and chuckling heartily at whatever they’d been talking about. Keishin doesn’t remember. It probably wasn’t important anyway. All he can really focus on is the way that Takeda’s almost leaning against him, like maybe he can’t stay upright.

The laughter dies out. There’s a second, two, three seconds where neither of them say anything. Just listen to the dull roar of the other bar goers around them, some shitty pop song playing on the juke box.

Takeda smiles at what little’s left of his beer (Keishin’s still got a half-pint, when did that little shit  _beat_  him). 

"Sensei?" Keishin says. Sounds a little dumb, calling him that in a place like this. "I mean, Takeda-san?"

Takeda’s grin widens. “Ittetsu. Call me by my given name, Ukai-kun.”

Keishin tells himself he doesn’t choke. He just…has extreme trouble swallowing and sounds like he’s dying. Coughing, Keishin finally shifts his stare to his half-full glass. Christ, if his cheeks weren’t already red from the booze, his face would be just from the implication. “O—kay. Yeah, okay. Ittetsu.”

And Takeda just fucking beams. Turns his head and just goes brighter than the neon Kirin sign over his shoulder. “Was it that difficult, Ukai-kun?”

"Keishin."

"Keishin."

The silence settles back down around them. He takes a long swig of his beer. Takeda—no,  _Ittetsu_ —finishes his, and shifts around, tucking a foot under him. For a second, Keishin wonders if the man really  _is_  trying to seduce him. Properly this time, not just for the club.

It’s working, he thinks. This quiet persistence of Ittetsu’s is just as effective as his groveling. And flattering.

Keishin bumps their shoulders together. And Ittetsu’s glasses slip down his nose. Even with his eyes half-lidded and dark, he just  _shines_. So Keishin smiles back at him.

"Ittetsu," he says again, feeling the weight of the syllables on his drunk-clumsy tongue. Keishin grins. It’s a good name. Better than sensei, for sure. He ducks his head a little, turns to get a better look at Ittetsu to see if he’s as drunk as he is. If that warm buzz is tingling under his skin making all the ideas that were iffy at best when sober suddenly seem so much better than he remembered. "Ittets— _mmph!_ ”

There isn’t any warning. Ittetsu just pushes off the bench and presses his mouth against Keishin’s, barely off mark. Keishin stays still for a second, eyes wide and the last half a syllable on the tip of his tongue. But a breath later, he pushes back, sliding Ittetsu’s glasses off with a clatter as they hit the table. Ittetsu sighs, his palm warm against the back of Keishin’s neck.

Their mouths re-align, and Keishin swears all of his breath is sucked right out of him from how good it feels to kiss this guy. How ridiculous, he’s not some lovestruck teenager. But here he is with thin lips against his, a nose digging into his cheek, and the quiet murmur of something that might be his own name.

Ittetsu pulls back an inch, face even more red than before (his probably is, too). “Ah—”

Keishin cuts him off, giving him his best rakish grin. “Do you think I’d fall for such an obvious ploy?”

Ittetsu just laughs. And Keishin leans in again to see if it tastes as bright as it sounds.

Definitely working, that seduction thing.

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr.](http://drbubblegum.tumblr.com/post/87577725169)


End file.
